


The Serpent's Tale

by orange_tea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Confusion, Danger, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Regret, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_tea/pseuds/orange_tea
Summary: Amelia Mortem is a hard working student and her dream was to always become a doctor. After deciding to study abroad for her senior year in college she is given cards she doesn't know how to play.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape - Relationship, Severus Snape x Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Serpent's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Comments would be appreciated and I hope you guys like this story.

Studying abroad for her last year of college was probably the best discussion that Amelia Mortem had ever made. She was from California and always wanted to travel to England, so what a better opportunity when she could also finish her last year there. Being the class of 2025. 

Getting used to the hard cold weather was kind of hard for her but she managed. It was a little harder since fall was coming up. Amelia was getting a major in biology to become a doctor, she loved anything medical or chemistry. She was a hard worker and was always up for a challenge.  
Throughout her childhood she was able to do things that she couldn’t explain. As she grew older her powers got powerful. Though she never told anyone fearing what they would do with her. So everyday she would practice her magic in secret. 

Today she decided to try out a new coffee shop that she heard of. It was a short walk from the college and didn’t think it would hurt for a little walk and some coffee. When she walked in there weren’t too many people which was good since that meant no long wait. She ordered her coffee and decided to sit down, and go on her phone. 

“Professor Mortem” an older man calls out. Amelia looks around confused and wondering why someone just called her “Professor”. She then sees a middle aged, red haired man walking towards her. 

“Professor Mortem! How are you here? Everyone thought you died in the battle.” He then hugs Amelia. At this she was confused and scared why this man was hugging her. 

“Ron, who are you hugging?” A middle aged woman asked as she walked up to Amelia and Ron. Once she saw Amelia’s face she was shocked.

“Professor Mortem, how?” The women stepped back in shock. Amelia, shocked, pushed Ron away from her. 

“Who are you two, how do you know my last name, and why are you calling me professor?” Amelia said with alarm in her voice. Both the man and woman were shocked when they saw her face. How did their professor look exactly the same when they started their first year at Hogwarts?

“Professor, don’t you remember it’s us. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.” Hermione says with worry in her voice. 

“I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong person.” At this point Amelia was freaking out. Which would be an appropriate reaction to what just happened. She was about to leave when Hermione grabbed her wrist.  
“You have a snake tattoo covering your left arm.” Hermione yelled trying to convince the woman she just grabbed that she was in fact her professor. Amelia turned with horror. She was wearing a thick long sleeved blouse. It would’ve been impossible for her to possibly know she had a tattoo on her arm. 

“How do you know that?” Amelia says now wanting to know how exactly these two people know her. 

“Like we said you were our professor. You taught us.” Ron says, though getting nervous. 

“That’s impossible. The both of you look twice my age and I’ve never taught children. Though it doesn’t explain how you know I have a tattoo and my last name.” Amelia says with frustration. Hermione then turns to Ron to talk to him. After the two of them seemingly agreed on something, they looked at Amelia. 

“I think we should talk about this somewhere else. Would you be fine if you came with us?” Hermione says hoping that Amelia will agree. 

“Fine I’ll go with you two. I just hope you two don’t murder me.” Amelia jokingly says. 

“No, you can trust us that we won’t hurt you.” Ron says. Hermione and Ron lead Amelia to a blue Ford Anglia. 

“This car is pretty nice looking. Must’ve cost you two a fortune.” Amelia says as the three of them get in. 

“I actually don’t know my dad bought this car. Though he did make some changes to it.” Ron says getting ready to drive the car. 

“What type of changes?” at that moment the car started to lift off the ground. 

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Amelia screams with panic and horror. No one ever thinks that the car they just got into will start flying. 

“Don’t worry Mortem. You’ll be safe I guarantee you.” Ron says turning to her as they go higher. Hermione at this point is holding Amelia’s hand and trying to get her to calm down. 

“You never told me where you two were taking me.” 

“Oh we’ll be going to Ron’s parents house. We have other people we want you to see.” Hermione says in a nice motherly tone. This calmed Amelia down a lot, though wouldn’t let go of Hermione’s hand. After about an hour they finally reach an odd looking house. Amelia was very excited when they finally touched the ground again. 

Ron got out of the car first and started walking towards the house. Hermione motioned for Amelia to follow her towards the house. An elderly looking woman came out of the house hugging both Ron and Hermione. 

“We have someone I think everybody should see.” Ron tells the elderly woman. She looks past the two adults and sees Amelia. The woman let out a gasp. 

“Amelia how are you here? I thought she died in the battle?” The woman looked at the couple in front of her. Amelia frowned. This was the second time she heard she died in a battle. Nothing was making sense to her. The woman then walks to Amelia. 

“Come in dear I bet you are hungry. I just finished making dinner, and we can clear some stuff up.” Amelia went with the elderly woman since she had a nice motherly feeling to her. Which Amelia did like very much. 

They all walked inside the house and went over to the table. 

“Arthur, George, Percy, Harry, Ginny, dinner is ready!” the woman yells out. Amelia was about to ask the woman if she needed help setting up the table. Then she sees all the dishes, utensils, and food float over to the table. Obviously this made Amelia panic. She had never seen this and wondered if those two people really did murder her. She looks around and sees five new faces staring at her as if they saw a ghost. 

“Professor, how are you here?” the dark hair man said 

“I’ve always been here. I don’t know what you are talking about?” Amelia says looking at each face. All of them finally look at her as if she was a friend that they all loved. 

“Harry, we should probably tell her how we know her first. She obviously doesn’t know us.” Hermione says while sitting down. 

“How do we know it’s really her then if she doesn’t remember us?” One of the red headed men says. 

“Because she has the snake tattoo.” Ron says while piling some mash potatoes onto his plate. 

Everyone then looks at Amelia and stares at her, wanting her to show the tattoo. Amelia then unbuttons and rolls up her left sleeve showing part of her tattoo. Everybody looks at her in disbelief. 

“How, how is she here? We all believed she was dead for 26 years! Not to mention she looks exactly the same as she did when she first started teaching at Hogwarts. Which was about 30 years ago!” the red headed man with glasses yelled. 

“I don’t know Percy but I found her at a café and it’s her. I know it’s her.” Ron yells back. Amelia harshly puts down a glass to get everyone's attention. They all look at her face and realize how angry she is. 

“I don’t know what battle all of you keep talking about. Plus it would be impossible since I am only 22 years old! I was born in 2003. Though please tell me how exactly all of you know me.” Everyone went silent after Amelia yelled at all of them. Rightfully though everyone was confused. Then the elderly woman stands up and goes into the living room to get something. She comes back with a photo album and gives it to Amelia. 

“I think this might help you understand how we all know you dear.” Amelia opens it and sees pictures of herself. All the pictures are moving and look so happy. Pictures with what looks like the younger version of the adults she is currently sitting with. Though she noticed that there was a twin missing. She looks through it and sees a picture of her sitting next to a man with black shoulder length hair. She looked so happy with him, so in love. 

The more she looked through the book she knew it was her. Some of the photos showed other tattoos she had and scars that she had. Amelia closes the book and looks up to the family. 

“I’m sorry for the outburst. Though this is hard evidence that I somehow travelled back in time and became your professor. The photos very well indicate that I first met all of you when I’m still 22. I want to try and figure out how this happened.” 

They all look at her with smiles, some with tears of joy. 

“Good dear. We will need to train you well.” The elderly woman says. 

“Train me for what?” 

“Well you obviously have to be a witch. You taught at a school of magic.” the older looking red head said. 

“You knew you were a witch right?” the younger red headed woman said. Amelia shook her head. 

“Well we’ll have to get you prepared then. Also somehow get you employed at Hogwarts 30 years ago.” the elderly woman said. 

“Ok, I think I can do this. Though could I have all your names since you know mine?” 

“Of course dear. My name is Molly, over here is Arthur, George, Percy, Harry, and Ginny.” Molly pointed at each person and they waved back at Amelia. 

“So I guess this means I won’t become a doctor. Though this does seem a lot more exciting.” Amelia says with joy. 

“Yes, it most definitely does. I think you should get some rest soon. We have a lot to do tomorrow. You can take George’s room and he can sleep with his brother.” Molly says as she starts to make her way upstairs. 

“Are you sure? Also I have all my clothes still at campus.” 

“You can go back to campus tomorrow with Ron and Hermione.” Arthur says. 

“I suppose if I’m going to go back 30 years I should probably drop out of college. I guess I can do that tomorrow too. Good night and thank you for everything all of you.” Amelia smiles at the family. They all tell her good night as she is led to the room she will be staying in. 

“Molly I have a question.” 

“Yes of course dear. What is it?” 

“Who was that man in the photos? The one with dark long hair?” Molly formed a sad face 

“That was Severus Snape. I won’t tell you too much since you know messing up the past and all.” Molly gives a weak smile. 

“Thank you Molly. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Amelia gives Molly a smile before she closes the door.


End file.
